Today, audiences including thousands of participants in the world can attend conferences and presentations broadcast by the Internet network. During such a presentation, the participant can view visual objects such as charts, slides, images, graphics (generally in PowerPoint) and listen to prerecorded audio recordings associated with each visual object.
In general, the speaker who is in charge of adding audio comments to the visual object, does not assemble the final deliverable contents but could, via access to the Internet web pages, invoke the assembly process. The assembly is normally done by a third party who has the skills in creating the synchronized objects or an automatic system.
But there are many problems associated with creating a presentation having a synchronized audio recording to the visual objects. Thus, the speaker must have a ready access to equipment like a recording machine, a microphone or a PC with audio support to create the recording. An alternative is to go to a recording studio and to use facilities there, but this is not always immediately available and it is an expensive solution. If the user chooses to use a tape recorder, the third party which receives this media must have a similar equipment available to replay the recording.
Associating the audio recordings with the objects is also a problem. Indeed, the objects to which the audio files are associated, normally follow some sequential numbering scheme. However, there may not be sequential audio recordings due to some objects not requiring audio or the objects are not sequential. The speaker who is the person defining which objects require audio has to provide explicit documentation on the association. Such a manipulation being manually performed, the process can be subject to errors.
Ensuring that each audio recording is correctly associated with the visual objects requires that the people in charge of the association must be familiar with the language used or have very explicit instructions in their native language to correctly associate the audio recordings with the objects. The third party may be associating more than one language to a single object. If the recording is not pre-edited into segments, it requires editing and therefore an expertise in the language spoken by the speaker is required.